digimon: a cross between two worlds
by exxodar
Summary: the season 4 digidestined have a new enemy and are teleported to the season 1 world and now they've meet the season one digidestined. will they get to their home digital world and save it from this new threat? modified!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, but i do own my fanfic character. so enjoy! 

Digimon [1,4]: the of the eleventh spirit

Hello. I'm chars booth. I'm 14 years old and a big fan of lilymon and Mimi. I am also my own fanfic character and i have made my own spirits: aguromon and Astral-greymon the legendary warriors of space. My personality is like Mimi's but cross out the girl stuff and add smart aleck, dork [however Mimi doesn't think i'm a dork], cool and sometimes serious and a laugh out loud kinda guy and concerned about My friends safety [especially mimi]. I also like cards, Mimi, and her lilymon. I think Mimi and her lilymon are really pretty [mostly Mimi at age 10 and 13]. I meet Mimi and lilymon after falling half way down a cliff and lilymon catches me before i hit rock bottom. I hope you like my story. By the way it has all characters from seasons 1 and 4 introduced two by two [both kid and digimon].

Chapter one

After lucemon was destroyed and gone forever, plus the restoration of the digital world, our hero's rest near a lake. "Lucemon is destroyed, and the digital world is back to normal". Takuya said. "Yeah, you and koji did it". Zoe said. "Yeah, no more lucemon". Tommy said. "Well done the digital world is again at peace, and we have you to thank my friends". Bokomon said. "Yeah, what's for lunch"? Neemon said. "This you buffoon"! Bokomon said when he snapped neemon's pants. "OOOWW"! Neemon yelled. "Now we can relax". Koji said. "That's what you think"! Said a voice. "Who's that"!? Jp said. "First i need to get you out of the way so i can destroy the digital world"! The voice said. "Yeah? You'll do what"! I said. Then he opened a vortex under them which teleported them to digimon season one world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! We all screamed as they fell. Then we were separated, too different parts of the season 1 digital world [i was there to, but they didn't know that i also had the secret eleventh legendary spirit of space]. Takuya landed near where agumon and tai were, Zoe landed where sora and byomon were, jp ended up where tentomon and izzy were, tommy was saved from falling further by angemon and met tk, Kari, and gotomon, koji and kouiji landed where matt, gobumon, Joe and gomamon were, and i landed where mimi and lilymon were [lilymon refuses to turn back into palmon]. A few minutes later i woke up. "OWW, that is what i call a landing. 300 feet in the sky, sheesh". Then i realized that i was on a cliff. "Oh great, just great. I have to fall even further down, it possibly can't get better than this, can it"! I asked myself. Then i saw Mimi and her lilymon below the cliff. "I had to ask". I said. Lilymon looked up and saw me standing at the edge. "Hey Mimi, there's someone up there on the cliff". Lilymon said. "Who's that"? Mimi asked. Without thinking i jump off the cliff. 

"YAHOO"! I said. "Is he crazy"! Lilymon and Mimi said. Then lilymon flew up and caught me by the arm. "Don't just jump off of a cliff without thinking, you idiot". Lilymon said. "Hey i had no choice, how was i going to get off? Take an elevator"? I asked. Then she put me down. "Hey what's your name anyway? I haven't seen you around here"? Lilymon asked. "My name is chars booth". I said. "Nice name". Mimi said. "Thanks". I said.

Chapter two

Later we went to a nearby beach house. "Check this out, it's my digi-vice". Mimi said. "Cool. Here's my D-tector, cool huh"? I said. 

"It's beautiful. Fiery red, yellow, and blue". Lilymon said. "Don't you have a digimon pal"? Mimi asked. "No, i digi-volve". I said. They started laughing. "HA HA HA HAAAAA". They laughed. "Sorry, but yeah like in a million years you can digi-volve". Lilymon said. "I can". I said. 

Then there was an explosion. "I want the fractal code". Said a voice. "Who are you"? Lilymon and Mimi asked. "I am drakemon; i want the fractal code for the beach. NOW"! Drakemon said. "Never, not in a million years drakemon"! I said. "Hey get out of here". Mimi said. "You again! You stopped me last time, but this time i will take your spirit"! Drakemon said. "What does he mean by spirit"? Mimi lilymon asked. "He means this". I said. "EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION, AGUROMON"! I yelled.

"He was telling the truth". Lilymon said. "He cans digivolve". Mimi said. "METEOR CRUSH"! I yelled. Then i had fired tow meteors out of my fists and pounded drakemon into the ground. "Nice shot dorkus"! Drakemon said. Then lilymon jumped in and used her attack. "Flower cannon"! Lilymon yelled. Drakemon was hurt badly by my attack earlier now he's really badly injured so he got mad and he digivolved to agromon. "That looks powerful". Lilymon said. "Oh yeah! What you can do agromon i can do better. SLIDE EVOLUTION! **_DRAGONGREYMON_**"! I said. Then lilymon and Mimi looked at me in amazement

****

"Wow he's cool". Mimi said. "Yeah". Lilymon said. "METEOR FLAME"! I yelled. Then a large meteor flew down from space and hit me; i then breathed in the fire and blew them out like a flamethrower. Agromon got hurt so badly that his fractal code showed. "I never did like drakes. FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZES"! I yelled. Then i scanned agromons fractal code and agromon was gone. "Wow, that was cool"! Lilymon said. "I felt sorry for that drakemon though". Mimi said. Then lilymon came up and kissed me on the cheek, then Mimi kissed me on the other cheek. "Your cool you know". Mimi said to me. "Really"! I asked. "Yeah". Lilymon said. Then everyone everywhere else taken in by the digidestines digimon and restored to health and then they tried not to spirit-evolve in front of them [that'll back fire] end chapter two.

When me, mimi, and lilymon set out lilymon insisted on flying, so she picked mimi up and started to fly away, they let me come so i beast spirit-evolved and spread my wings and flew off with lilymon and mimi. "Hey, Dragongreymon". Mimi said. "Yes"? I asked. "How did you digivolve"? She asked. "I didn't digivolve. I spirit-evolved using my D-tector". I said. "Are there others like you"? Lilymon asked. "Yeah just six others: takuya, Zoë, tommy, JP, koji, and kouiji". I said. "Their spirits are: Agunimon warrior of fire, lobomon warrior of light, kazumon lady warrior of wind, kumomon warrior of ice, lowemon warrior of darkness, and beetlemon warrior of thunder. Their beast spirits are burninggreymon, zephrymon, korikakumon, metalkabuteriymon, Kaiser leomon, and kendogarurumon. "Were the legendary warriors"? I said. "Cool". Mimi said. "Let's tell the others". Lilymon said. "Ok". I said. 

Later we met Tai and agumon. Takuya was with them. "Hey Tai, hey agumon". Lilymon and Mimi said. "Hey Mimi, hey lilymon". Agumon and Tai said. "Who's that"? Agumon asked. "This is char; we met him after i stopped him from falling". Lilymon said. "Hey". I said. Then takuya came in the scene and noticed lilymon, Mimi, and me. "Hey chars where have ya been buddy". Takuya said. "Falling off a cliff". I said. "That had to be a bad landing". Takuya said. "Actually, lilymon caught me in the air". I said. "Oh. You like lilymon"? Takuya said. "Shut up takuya"! I said. Quietly *blush*. "Is that sunburn, or are you blushing"? Takuya said in sarcasm. I hit takuya on the head. "I like Mimi, she's pretty". I said. 

"I know what you mean, i wouldn't mind going out with her". Takuya said. I hit him again. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! YOU GOT ME, WISE GUY"! I yelled. "Just kidding you can go out with her". Takuya said. "Are you guys done arguing? Cause if you are we can go to the next town". Lilymon said. "Coming". We said to lilymon. After walking for 1 1/2 then we ran into trouble with a darktyrannemon, who also wanted the fractal code for the forest. "Give me the fractal code NOW"! He said. "No way"! Mimi said. 

Then lilymon flew up and started to fight. "FLOWER CANNON"! She yelled. "Tai, agumon get over here and help"! Lilymon yelled. Then agumon warp digivolved to wargreymon. "Here we'll help". We said. "EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION"! We yelled. Now we were Aguromon and Agunimon. "Whoa, i didn't know they could digivolve". Tai said. "I didn't know you had your spirit chars"! Agunimon said. "Well now you know"! I said. "PYRO TORNADO"! Agunimon yelled. "METEOR CRUSH"! I yelled. "FLOWER CANNON"! Lilymon yelled. "TERRA FORCE"! Wargreymon yelled. 

Those attacks caused only minor damage, everyone [except Mimi and Tai] were seriously hurt by darktyrannemon dark fire blast so me and Agunimon slide evolved. "SLIDE EVOLUTION, _BURNINGGREYMON_". Burninggreymon said. "SLIDE EVOLUTION, DRAGONGREYMON**_. _**"That's cool". Tai said. "METEOR CHASE"! I yelled. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI"! Burninggreymon yelled. Those attacks caused devastating damage. So much damage the fractal code shows. "Huh? What's that"? Tai asked. "I'll take this one, SLIDE EVOLUTION, AGUNIMON"! Agunimon said. "Darktyrannemon suffer no more be purified by the fire. FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZES"! Agunimon yelled. "Awesome". Tai said. Then we continued 

After a 6-hour hike [besides the minor battle] we finally got to the burgermon town. "Oh finally, were here". Takuya said. "Food, bed, waters. Let's stay here all week"! I said. "Not so fast, this isn't the town that i heard your friend JP was in". Mimi said. "Can we at least can we have something to eat? I'm starving"! Takuya said. "Sure you can eat until you're stuffed and can't move like you always do". Bokomon said. "Bokomon"! I said. "And me to neemon". Neemon said. "Who are you"? Mimi, lilymon, Tai and agumon asked. "I'm bokomon, the keeper of the book. Pleased to meet you". Bokomon said. "And i'm neemon, keeper of my pants at your service". Neemon said. "Everyone knows that you buffoon"! Bokomon said when he snapped neemon's pants. "OOWWW" neemon yelled. "Those two haven't changed a bit". Takuya said. 

"Hey lilymon what town did you hear JP was in"? I asked. "Burgermon town". Lilymon said. Then bokomon came in. "that's this town lilymon". Bokomon said. "Really"! Lilymon asked. "Yes". Bokomon said. "Oh, i've been reading the map upside down". Lilymon said. Everyone fell to the floor. "That was new". Tai said. Jp heard us and came outside with izzy and tentomon. "Hey izzy is here too". Mimi said. "So is tentomon". Agumon said. "Hey chars, hey takuya". Jp said. "Who are they"? He asked "Jp, this is agumon and Tai". Takuya said. "Nice to meet you". Agumon and Tai said. "It here". Jp said. "And this is Mimi and lilymon". I said. "Hello, nice to meet you". Lilymon said. "Me too". Mimi said. "It here". Jp said. 

We went inside to eat Tai and agumon were stuffing their faces as usual. "Don't eat so fast guys". Mimi said. "We haven't eaten in day's Mimi give us a break". Tai said. Jp was eating like a machine. "Hey save some for us". I said. "Oh sorry guys". Jp said. Jp started too stares at Mimi and lilymon so i knocked him on the head. "Don't get any ideas, got me Jp"! I said. "Why? She's cute". Jp said. "She's already taken. Besides, you're after Zoë". I said. "Oh yeah". Jp said. I went outside to fly for a bit and mimi came to watch me then i heard something in the forest, i flew away and mimi went and got everyone else. "Hey, chars have gone too the forest". Mimi said. "Why did he go there"? Takuya asked. Then they heard me yell. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! 

I yelled. Everyone came outside and i was fighting the shogungeckomon that Mimi sung to about a week ago. "That's shogungeckomon". Lilymon said. "Who's that"? Izzy asked. "That's Dragongreymon, the legendary beast warrior of space, or should i say chars". Bokomon said. "No way, now tell the truth". Izzy said. "We'll show you then". Jp said. "EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION. METALKABUTERIMON"! He yelled. 

"EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION. 

BURNINGGREYMON"! Takuya yelled. "They digivolved". Izzy said. "Spirit-evolved actually". Neimon said.

"Using the spirits of the legendary warriors and their beast spirits". Bokomon said. Then agumon warp digivolved to wargreymon, tentomon digivolved twice to megakabuterimon, and lilymon stay the way she was. "POLO THUNDERS"! Metalkabuterimon said. "METEOR FLAME"! I said. "FLOWER CANNON"! Lilymon said. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI"! Burninggreymon said. "LIGHTNING STRIKE"! Megakabuterimon said. "TERRA FORCE"! Wargreymon yelled out.

Soon after those attacks [that almost but didn't work] i sort of went into a rage burninggreymon could tell by the fiery red look in my eyes. "Uh-oh". He said. "What, what's wrong "? Lilymon asked. "His beast spirit, i thought he could control it". Burninggreymon said. "Sometimes i lose control". I said. "FIRE WING SLASH"! I yelled. Then slashing my wings too the ground i did a fire and wind attack together at the ground and the attack hit shogungeckomon, and damaged him seriously, then i lost control of my beast spirit and went into a BIG rage so burninggreymon and the others first dealt with shogungeckomon and scanned him then dealt with me. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! I yelled. I started to destroy the forest and everything in it. "Hey Lilymon"? Mimi said. "Yeah Mimi"? Lilymon answered. "Why don't you use your flower wreath, you'll get Dragongreymon under control". Mimi said. "All right". Lilymon said. Lilymon then spun around me so fast that a wreath of flowers appeared around my neck and i was brought back under control. "Whew, thanks lilymon i thought i my beast spirit was going to destroy you". I said. "You're welcome". Lilymon said. Then she kissed me on the cheek. "You'll have to be careful next time". Izzy said. "I know that izzy". I said. Then we all went in to the restaurant to finish eating except me i was already full so i started to fly again [i still had the flower wreath around my neck so I'd have help controlling my beast spirit] and mimi was singing her song for awhile i then stopped flying and turned back to my normal self and sat next to mimi, mimi finished her song and looked at me. "You like my song"? Mimi asked. "Yeah. I think your song is great". I said. "Thanks". She said. "Do you sing"? Mimi asked. "Yeah". I answered. "What song do you sing"? She asked. "Melodies of life". I said. Then i started singing melodies of life to Mimi. Afterwards, "That was beautiful". Mimi said. "Thanks Mimi, you're cool". I said. We went inside and went to sleep.

End part One to be continued


End file.
